A Demon's Favorite Song
by Silver-WhiteKyurem
Summary: Year: 2012. Sebastian Michaelis finds a pure soul to make a contract with-inside a young female dubstep artist! Roxie Henderson, stage name "Eclipse", gives the demon a run for his money when she agrees to make a contract with him, and sends him into a world of music, rivalry, and lots of fabric paint!
1. Chapter 1

**A Demon's Favorite Song**

**Chapter One**

**A Musical Soul**

Music pounded in the man's ears, pouring out of the open doors of the nightclubs lined up along the street. He grunted softly and drew his black jacket tighter around him, as if to protect himself from the harsh beats. Disapproval was clear on his face as rap music blared around him. He hated most modern music. It was vulgar and degrading, not to mention auto-tuned beyond recognition.

And the people who liked this type of music were worse. They danced and swayed to the stupid sounds like puppets on strings. He knew humans were weak, but had no idea something as simple as music could cause them to act so foolishly. He had observed the same trend for hundreds of years, and found it curious and amusing. Plus, such idiots made easy meals, even though their souls were not very filling.

Sebastian Michaelis sighed and continued his hunt. Ever since his previous master Ciel Phantomhive had left to begin making contracts of his own, Sebastian had been on the hunt for another pure soul to claim as his. And here, in the unlikeliest of places, he had detected one. All that was left was to pinpoint its location and make the contract.

So there he was, standing in the middle of a busy nighttime street. People passed the demon without paying him much attention as he lifted his head a bit and sniffed at the air. He could catch the faintest scent of his quarry, but it was difficult to track over the stench of the other vulgar souls in the area. He growled softly and continued walking, ignoring the calls of scantily dressed women and dirty-looking men. Normally he would have acknowledged them in some way, as he detested rudeness; but tonight was too important. This soul was too important. This meal was more important than anything he had had in over 100 years.

Sebastian suddenly froze in front of one of the clubs, a place called "The DJ Spot". He could sense the soul clearer now; its owner was somewhere inside this nightclub. He sighed and made his way inside, blinking to get used to the flashing lights around him. There were dozens of people crammed into the club, dancing, drinking, and shouting at one another. However, this didn't surprise the hungry demon. The music, however, did.

This music wasn't the usual rap trash he was used to. It was dubstep. Sebastian shuddered and looked around for the source of this strange music. His eyes finally settled on a set of turntables in the far corner, and he froze.

The DJ was it. They were the pure soul he had been looking for. And better yet; they were a girl.

She was a young woman, perhaps in her mid twenties, with short brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a somewhat tight black shirt, and a baggy midnight-blue jacket. She sported a massive pair of blue headphones on her head, and swayed to the beat of the music she was blasting over the crowd. Sebastian could tell from the smile across her somewhat pale face that she was enjoying herself.

A small smirk crossed his lips, and he walked calmly to the bar. The bartender, a burly man in his early forties, looked at him expectantly.

"I'm not here for drink, my good man. I require only information about your young DJ over there." Sebastian said just loud enough for him to hear.

The man glanced over at the girl, then turned back to Sebastian with a curious look.

"That'll cost you $20." he grunted.

Sebastian smirked and handed the man a bill. Money still made the world go around, even today. The bartender smiled and stuffed the bill into his pocket, leaning against the counter to whisper to him.

"She's been working as a DJ for various places all over the United States and Europe for about three years. Her name is Roxie Henderson, but her stage name is Eclipse. She's single, if that's what you're after." the man said with a wink.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, something like that. Thank you."

An hour passed before Eclipse hung her headphones around her neck, waved her final goodbye, and walked off stage. When she did, Sebastian smirked and slipped through the crowd unnoticed. He followed several feet behind the girl as she walked down the narrow hallway behind the stage. His grin widened as she went into one of the rooms and closed the door.

He had found his next master. All he had to do now was form the contract and grant her wish. Once that was done, he would have himself a nice meal. His eyes glowed a bright red at the thought.

Without further hesitation, he knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Mine**

Eclipse jumped a bit at the loud knock on her door and looked over her shoulder. She furrowed her brow a bit; no-one was allowed into the area behind the stage besides performers and their assistants. She didn't have an assistant, and was not aware of anyone else slated to perform tonight.

"Yeah, come in." she said slowly.

The door opened slowly, and Eclipse's eyes widened as a tall man in a black coat and pants walked into the room. His long black hair hung in his face, hiding his eyes from view, and a small smile crossed his thin lips. He chuckled when he saw her expression.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to offer you a deal of sorts." he said in a smooth voice.

Eclipse smirked and rolled her eyes, turning away from him and returning to the bag she had been packing. So he was one of them. One of those music companies that tried to buy you out and get all of the credit for your work. Or perhaps he was sent by a rival artist. All she knew was that this guy meant trouble for her.

"Who sent you?" she asked in an amused tone.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." he replied bluntly.

"Don't play dumb with me. Which company do you represent? I've told all of you lot no over a million times."

The man chuckled at her.

"I came of my own accord, and represent no-one but myself. I wish to make a deal."

That was new. She had never been approached by an individual, none the less one who had such a dark way about him. She turned to look at him more carefully.

"What do I get from your so-called deal?" she asked suspiciously.

The man took a confident step closer to her, and she cringed. Something about him sent shivers down her spine, and not in a good way. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach, and he seemed to sense it, for he sighed and stopped walking.

"Anything you want. I can make your greatest wish come true. I am capable of dragging down the moon if you wish it. I am able to part the seas if you command it. I am even capable of smiting the God of this world if you order it. I can give you anything, do anything, become anything. What do you wish?" he asked softly.

Eclipse stared up at him.

"You must be crazy. How can you do that?" she managed.

"Make a contract with me and find out."

Eclipse sighed and looked away, thinking. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She lived a simple and happy life. She had a nice house in Atlanta, she lived alone with only a couple of cats for company, wrote her music, and was happy. There was only one thing that bothered her.

"The only thing I can think of is the Beats Gang." she said slowly.

The man smirked and seemed amused.

"Who?" he asked as if suppressing laughter, more than likely at the name.

"They're a criminal syndicate that takes pride in killing musicians of all sorts, stealing their music, and making sure that no-one ever hears it. They snuff out music with any sort of meaning, which is why all you ever really hear anymore is rap. Only a few artists have been able to escape them and make music that matters. When that happens, they make sure that it never gets popular. No-one knows why or how they do it." Eclipse explained carefully.

The man watched her curiously, then nodded.

"You want me to put an end to their criminal activities? That I can easily handle." he said confidently.

"I want every member of it gone. Every one. Can you do that?"

"Easily."

"How much do I need to pay you?"

"You agree to the contract? I will serve you as an assistant while I work at this. You will make a contract with me?"

"Yes, just tell me how much I need to pay you."

The man smirked widely, exposing unusually long, sharp teeth. Eclipse yelped and took a step back as a horrible pain stabbed her in her right eye, and she covered it with her hand and looked up at the man. He held up his right hand to show her a glowing purple mark on his skin that had not been there before.

"What did you just do?" she asked angrily.

"I formed our contract."

"You've still not told me your price. Or your name."

The man smiled wider, scaring Eclipse immensely.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis..."

He tilted his head back a bit, just enough to sweep his bangs from his face. Eclipse gasped loudly as his eyes came into view. They were a startling, brilliant red that glowed like coals. His pupils were slits, much like those of a very hungry cat.

"My price is your soul. The demon serves until his master's wish has been granted. In return...the prey can never escape."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A Concert in Raleigh**

Sebastian glanced over at Eclipse for perhaps the millionth time that day, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"You really should be letting me do this." he tried again, but she was a stubborn master.

"I told you I was driving. You sit there and stop complaining. We've only got a few more minutes until we get to the Convention Center, then I'll put you to work setting up my equipment while I get us checked in." Eclipse replied, gripping the steering wheel harder in annoyance.

Sebastian had been serving as her assistant for three weeks when Eclipse had gotten an e-mail inviting her to play at a concert in Raleigh, North Carolina. She had been excited, since this concert was supposedly a big deal, and had immediately agreed to perform. Now the concert started in an hour and she was eager to get set up.

"What was this called again, my lady?" Sebastian asked, scowling at the congested traffic ahead of them.

"It used to be called the Day Glow Tour, but the name was changed to Life in Color, because an assistant douses the crowd in paint at random intervals during the concert with a giant hose. By the way, I hope you brought some clothes you don't care to mess up, because you're spraying paint while I perform." she answered with a sly smile; she had grown quite fond of teasing Sebastian whenever she could.

Sebastian's eyes widened, then he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Luckily I have some spare clothes. How long are you preforming?" he asked as they pulled into a parking lot across from the Convention Center, a large outdoor area.

"I perform for the first two hours, then another artist performs for the last two. After that we are having dinner with an old friend of mine, so behave." Eclipse scolded playfully, hopping out of the car.

Sebastian nodded and got out of the car, opening the back door to get her equipment out. She was using a turntable provided by the other artist, so she would not have to lug hers around. She had only brought a few records she had specially made, a small keyboard, and her headphones. She quickly grabbed the headphones and put them around her neck before leading Sebastian toward the Convention Center.

As they approached the Convention Center they were stopped by a somewhat short police officer. She looked at them carefully, her eyes resting on Sebastian for moment before speaking.

"ID, please." she asked heavily.

Eclipse dug in her pocket for a moment, pulling out her Driver's License and flashing it at the officer.

"I'm Roxie Eclipse Henderson, and this is my assistant, Sebastian Michaelis. We're performing in tonight's show." she said confidently.

The cop nodded and let them pass. Sebastian followed Eclipse to the stage and began setting up her equipment as she signed in. She returned just as he was finishing, and sat down at the stool behind the turntables. Sebastian smirked as people began to filter into the Convention Center. They all wore white clothes, and cheered happily when they saw her on stage.

Eclipse waved happily at them and gestured for Sebastian to pick up the hose, which was lying on the stage. He smiled and picked it up, turning it on and sending a shower of bright green paint over the cheering crowd. They screamed happily and jumped up and down, bringing a small smile to the demon's lips. Eclipse grinned and lifted a microphone to her lips.

"Hello, guys! Welcome to Life in Color! I'm Eclipse, and we're gonna have a great time tonight! I hope you lot are ready to get soaked in paint, courtesy of my assistant, Sebastian Michaelis! Got any words for the crowd before I drop the bass, Sebastian?" Eclipse asked, tossing the microphone to him.

Sebastian caught the mic easily and smirked at her.

"Just that I am simply one _hell _of an assistant." he said slyly.

Eclipse smirked and nodded before switching a few buttons and started the music, losing herself in the music at once. Sebastian smirked as he watched her get lost, standing in the background and waiting for the right time to turn on the hose. He didn't notice the green-eyed man in the crowd watching him carefully. Nor did he notice the man's glasses flash as the strobe lights bounced off of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Shinigami**

Eclipse smiled and waved at the crowd as she walked backstage, high-fiving the artist to follow her up as he passed. Sebastian followed her with a satisfied smile, happy that his clothes had remained spotless even with the hose. Eclipse noticed his satisfaction and smirked at him.

"You can't stay spotless forever, Sebastian." she said, leading him back to their car to put her equipment back in it.

"Perhaps not, but I can try for as long as possible." he replied with a small smirk.

"Alright, now we need to meet my friend. He said he would find us at our car, since he would be at the concert."

"Actually, I'm right here." said a voice.

Both of them turned around to face the source of the voice. A man stood before them, his yellow-green eyes peering over a pair of rectangular glasses. He had wild orangish-brown hair that stuck out at odd angles. He wore a business suit and leaned against a somewhat fierce-looking lawnmower.

Sebastian's eyes went wide at the sight of the man, and he tensed up, ready to leap at the man if need be. He was caught off guard when Eclipse ran past him and pounced at the familiar man, hugging him tightly. He grinned and hugged her back, ignoring Sebastian's glare and nuzzling his friend.

"It's been too long, Roxie." the man said softly.

"Same to you, Ronald. Oh, how rude. I need to introduce you to my assistant. Ronald, this is Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian, this is my longtime friend Ronald Knox." Eclipse said happily.

Sebastian and Ronald exchanged a look before Sebastian returned his gaze to his master.

"He and I have met, a long time ago. You do realize that this man is a Shinigami?" Sebastian asked her critically.

"Yeah, I've known that since we met." Eclipse giggled.

"You knew about Shinigami, but not about demons?"

"Who said I didn't know about demons?"

"You were so shocked when I told you I was a demon."

"Well, duh. I'd never met a demon before you. I had only talked about them with Ronald and William."

Sebastian's jaw would have dropped in surprise if he allowed himself to express such emotions so intensely.

"You know Mr. Spears as well?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah. I've even met Grell a few times, but he's usually doing field work." Eclipse replied.

Sebastian shuddered at the mention of Grell's name, and Ronald chuckled.

"He's missed you, by the way." Ronald said with a smirk, walking over to Eclipse and draping an arm over her shoulder.

Sebastian glared at him as he began to lead his master away, and followed them quickly. He glared at Ronald as the Shinigami led Eclipse past the Convention Center and to the front of a nice-looking restaurant. Ronald chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Sebastian.

"I hope you don't mind being a third wheel on this little date, Sebastian." he said with a wink.

Sebastian tensed and nearly slammed into Ronald's back.

"Date!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Very Tense Evening**

Sebastian sat and glared sourly as his master and the Shinigami as they ate, his mind racing as they spoke with one another. How had Eclipse met Ronald in the first place? It wasn't every day that a human ran across a Shinigami, especially considering that they were supposed to stay out of sight. Needless to say, he would have to interrogate his master once the Shinigami pest was gone.

"Why so sour, Sebastian?" Eclipse asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Demons and Shinigami are bitter enemies, and now I'm having dinner with one." Sebastian answered stiffly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aw, don't be that way. Let's just have fun for tonight, and forget that we're enemies, hmm?" Ronald asked, holding his hand out to the surly demon.

Sebastian glared at Ronald's gesture and refused to move, and Ronald sighed and retracted his hand. Eclipse sighed and shook her head, standing up carefully. Both men looked up at her with wide eyes, as if begging her not to leave them alone together lest someone should die.

"Relax, I'm just getting dessert. I'll be back in a minute. Play nice while I'm gone." she looked at Sebastian in particular as she spoke, making it clear that it was an order.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian sighed and watched as she walked away toward the dessert bar.

Ronald and Sebastian sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment before the demon finally broke the silence.

"How long have you been friends with my master?" he asked sharply.

"It's been a couple of years." Ronald answered just as shortly.

"Thinking of moving the relationship forward?"

"Perhaps."

Sebastian snorted.

"Not satisfied with the secretaries at the Dispatch Society?" he jeered.

"Roxie is more fun. Speaking of which, I thought she told you to be nice?" Ronald lifted an eyebrow at the demon.

"I am being as nice as I can muster to one such as you."

"I do believe you're jealous."

"I do believe you're an idiot."

The two men glared at each other in tense silence until Eclipse returned empty-handed.

"There wasn't anything that I wanted..." she paused when she noticed the looks of loathing the men were shooting at one another.

"And here I thought you could get along for a few minutes while I was gone. Sebastian, drive the car back to the hotel." she sighed.

Sebastian blinked in confusion at her.

"And where are you going?" he asked cautiously.

"There's a place in town Ronald wanted to show me. Some sort of museum or something." Eclipse looked to Ronald for confirmation.

"The Shinigami Death Scythe Museum, located at a secret location within the city. I wanted to give you a free tour." he confirmed somewhat sheepishly.

If looks could kill, the glare Sebastian shot at the Shinigami would have struck him down easily.

"Aren't you tired after the concert? You should allow me to take you back to the hotel so you can rest." he asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm totally pumped! This is going to be so cool! Now, do as I asked, please."

"But, my lady-"

"That's an order, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed and nodded in understanding, standing up and walking angrily from the restaurant. He walked to the car and climbed inside, jamming the key into the ignition and starting it up. He caught a glimpse of Ronald and Eclipse walking along the street from the restaurant, Ronald balancing his ridiculous Death Scythe over his shoulder. The demon swallowed the intense urge to run him over and drove past them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Brutality**

Eclipse hummed softly to herself, walking alone down the street in the general direction of the hotel. Ronald had been called away on urgent business, leaving her to walk alone in the dark. It was rather late, and a feeling of foreboding settled into the young woman's stomach. Part of her wished she had ordered Sebastian to come with them to the museum.

She was the only person on the street, and it creeped her out. There weren't even any cars passing by on the road, which was very unusual for a big city like Raleigh. A light breeze passed over her, sending a shiver along her spine and adding to the overall eerie atmosphere. She sighed and turned to take a shortcut down a small alleyway, hoping that she was close to the hotel.

"Next time I'll make sure Sebastian goes with us." she muttered as she walked.

"There isn't going to be a next time." a voice growled, and the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by a group of several men and women carrying guns.

"You're-" she started, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, we're part of the Beats Gang. And you're Roxie Eclipse Henderson. Introductions over. It's time to put you and that dubstep-rubbish out of your misery." the man closest to her jeered.

"Dubstep isn't rubbish. It's rap music that's absolute garbage." Eclipse retorted.

The man smirked and lifted his gun at her.

"Any last words?" he asked with a victorious grin.

Eclipse gulped and sincerely hoped that this would work.

"Yeah. SEBASTIAN!" she screamed as loud as she could manage.

The people gathered around her chuckled; until one of them suddenly crumpled to the ground, a butter-knife sticking out of the back of his head. The rest turned to look around in panic and confusion as more knives rained down on them, felling them easily. The man next to Eclipse yelped and tried to run away, but was stopped when a figure landed in front of him.

It was Sebastian, his red eyes glowing brightly and a sarcastic smirk across his face. He chuckled as the panicked man lifted his gun and shot him one, two, three times in the chest at close range. The demon didn't even flinch as the bullets hit him, much to the thug's horror. He simply smiled wider and pinned the thug to the side of a building with one swift movement, using several knives and forks to hold him in place.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked calmly, taking a few steps toward Eclipse.

"Ronald isn't my boyfriend, and he got called away on business. I thought you were at the hotel?" Eclipse asked, trying to slow her breathing and calm down.

"I was for a moment. Then I followed you two. Couldn't go inside the museum, but I waited outside."

"I ordered you to go to the hotel."

"Yes, but not to stay there. Are you alright?" Sebastian gave her a concerned look.

"Fine, just a little shaken up." Eclipse said, leaning against the building opposite the struggling thug.

"I'll make you some tea when we get back. My previous master found it very relaxing after such an event. Now..." the demon returned his attention to the thug.

"I have a few questions for you. Where is this Beats Gang based?" he asked.

"I dunno, man, I'm just a grunt! I was only in it for the money, ya know? Please, let me go!" the thug begged, his eyes wide with panic.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, my contract states that I grant my master's wish, and letting you go would be a violation of said promise. Now tell me, who hired you?"

"One of the guys you killed over there, man. His name was Peter. Please, let me go! I didn't mean it!"

Sebastian chuckled and picked up the man's empty gun from the ground.

"From the look of this gun, I would say you meant quite a lot. I'm not fond of liars." he said with a smirk.

Sebastian lifted a gloved hand to his face and coughed roughly. When he pulled his hand away, the three bullets he had been shot with were lying in its palm, covered in his blood. He chuckled at the look of horror on the thug's face and dropped them, then looked the gun over carefully. A smile crossed his face after a moment of close examination.

"You forgot to use your last bullet. Allow me." he cooed cruelly, putting the barrel of the weapon against the man's head.

"Y-you're a freak! A freak!" the thug screamed , thrashing wildly.

Sebastian smirked.

"No, you see, I am merely one _hell _of an assistant. Look away, my lady. I don't want you to see this." he said calmly.

Eclipse looked away quickly, and flinched as she heard the gun go off with a loud bang. She shuddered as a wave of nausea rolled through her, looked up as she heard Sebastian walk up to her. He smiled softly at her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Now we should return to the hotel. I'll make you that tea. I have some questions for you, too." he said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Exploring the Past**

Eclipse sat on her bed in the hotel room, sipping at the cup of hot tea Sebastian had made for her. It was the best tea she had ever had, and she was surprised that a demon knew how to make things that appealed so much to human appetites. She certainly had to allow him to cook more.

Sebastian sat on his own bed, watching his master drink with a thoughtful expression. There were several things he wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to know the most. After a few minutes he finally decided to start with the most annoying questions to get them out of the way.

"How did you come into contact with the Shinigami, my lady?" he asked suddenly, startling his master into nearly spilling hot tea into her lap.

Eclipse sighed and took a sip from her cup before beginning, her usual carefree demeanor replaced by a sadness that surprised the demon.

"A few years ago, a very close friend of mine became very ill. She was in a bad position, and didn't really have anyone to take care of her, so I took her in. We went to several different doctors, but none of them could figure out what the problem was. All they could tell us was that she would probably not survive whatever it was. They were right.

A couple of months after I took her in, she died. I was with her when it happened. She just...it was like blowing out the flame on a candle, where the only thing left is that thin trail of smoke that rises up afterward. I always thought that that must be what a soul looks like; a wisp of smoke, or a small patch of fog.

Anyway, I was in the room with her, crying of course. She had been like a sister to me. Then I heard this noise, like a confused sigh. I looked up, and there was Ronald. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I mean, how many times do random guys show up out of nowhere in your house with creepy lawnmowers?

Ronald explained to me that he was a Shinigami there to collect my friend's soul, and that he wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone while he was doing it. He hadn't expected to be seen, as their records said that the deceased had few contacts. He took me to the Dispatch to talk to William, since he didn't know what else to do. William and I talked for a while, and he made me promise to never tell anyone about the Shinigami. And that's that." she explained slowly.

Sebastian sighed. He didn't want to pursue the topic anymore, as it was clearly upsetting his master, but he had to get all of the situation right in his head. He could distract or comfort her later.

"That explains how you met them. How is it that you became so close to Ronald?" he asked carefully.

"Ah. Well, I stayed at the Dispatch for a couple of days. William wanted to make sure that I understood what it was like to be a Shinigami so I was sure not to tell anyone, so he put me at a desk and had me do paperwork. It was all really easy, at least compared to some of the stuff Alan and Eric were working on, but it was interesting. Ronald passed through and talked with all of us daily while I was there, and we quickly found out that we got along well. Ever since then we've been hanging out every once in a while, when neither of us is busy." Eclipse answered with a small smile.

"You worked at the Dispatch? Didn't anyone miss you while you were gone?"

"I didn't have any concerts."

"I meant family and friends."

"No. My family dropped contact with me after I became a dubstep artist. They wanted me to be a lawyer or a nurse or something like that. As for friends...I don't have many, and those that I do have don't contact me very often. I wasn't missed."

Sebastian nodded slowly, feeling a bit of pity for his master. No family and few friends? It was a very familiar tale to him. He sighed and asked the question that had been bothering him the most.

"You must know that that pest of a Shinigami has at least some sort of romantic interest in you?" he started carefully.

"Yeah, that's become rather obvious." Eclipse answered with a chuckle.

"So, how do you feel about that?"

Eclipse sighed and shook her head, setting her empty cup down on the bedside table.

"I haven't given it much thought. I've been busy lately, with my music getting more popular. I don't really know, Sebastian. I can't answer that fully right now." she said with a smile.

The demon nodded, satisfied at least with the knowledge that his master wasn't in love with an enemy. He decided to move to a more pressing matter.

"About this gang...it may take me a while to find all of the information I need to take care of them."

Eclipse nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, as long as it gets done. Music is a universal language, an art form that everyone finds beautiful in some way. It should not be controlled and limited like it is. Rap is poor taste, all of that swearing and disrespect. It's no wonder today's youth are such pigs. Just set the music free, Sebastian." she looked at him tensely as she said this, still not quite used to ordering him around.

The demon smirked and bowed.

"Of course, my lady."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Demon's Beat**

Eclipse sat in the studio she had had built in her house, running her fingers over the buttons, knobs, and keys of the equipment absently. She was trying to come up with some beats for a new song, and wasn't completely sure where to start. It was going to be the last one for her third album, and she was stressing over getting it done. Sebastian sat on the other side of the glass watching her, as had become his usual habit when she was in the studio. He was curious as to how dubstep music was made, but still had no clue as to how the machines involved worked.

Eclipse sighed and looked up at the demon, hoping to get hit by a spark of inspiration. After a moment, she had an idea. With a devious smile she motioned for Sebastian to come into the studio. The demon stood up and walked through the door with a curious look on his face.

"What is it, my lady?" he asked, watching as she stood up and took a few steps back from her equipment.

"Sit down here, Sebastian." she said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

The demon did as she asked, confused as he looked over all of the buttons and knobs in front of him. He sat staring at the machines in silence for a minute, not at all sure what his master had in mind. He had no idea how to use any of this equipment, besides maybe the keyboard. He knew how to play the piano, so it would make sense for him to be able to play the keyboard as well.

"I want you to create a song, Sebastian." Eclipse said suddenly.

Sebastian's eyes went wide, and he jerked his head back to look at his grinning master.

"Why? I don't know how to use any of this." he asked curiously.

"I'm curious to see what kind of bass a demon would choose to drop. I want to see what you come up with. Just play around with the  
equipment for a bit until you find a sound you like. Mix and mesh different beats and sounds. Just don't forget the drop. Got it?" Eclipse instructed with a wide smile.

Sebastian smirked and nodded at her, returning his attention to the equipment.

"Yes, my lady."

"Good. I'm going to go watch some TV, then. Don't forget to record the song, and come get me when you're done." Eclipse grinned and ran from the studio before the demon could protest.

Sebastian sighed and looked down at the equipment. He tentatively reached up and turned a knob, nearly jumping out of his skin when the machine let out a high-pitched screech. He shut it off quickly and clicked his tongue.

"Definitely not. Hmm..." he ran his fingers over the keys and thought carefully, then smirked.

"If it's a demon's beat she wants, it's a demon's beat she shall get."

Meanwhile, Eclipse was lying lazily on her couch, munching on some popcorn and watching Dr. Who. A couple of hours passed, and the girl was rather glad that she couldn't hear what Sebastian was doing in the studio. She was enjoying her show immensely, and was somewhat disappointed when Sebastian strode confidently into the room, a CD around his right index finger.

"Done already, Sebastian? That was fast." she commented, pausing her show and sitting up.

"Yes, well, apparently I am one hell of a DJ." the demon remarked with a smirk.

"We'll see. Here, let's give your song a listen."

Eclipse led Sebastian back to the studio and took the CD from him, sliding it into the stereo. The demon simply smiled when she turned it on and waited. At first, it sounded simply like a very simple, soft beat. However, it soon began to grow louder, and other beats wove themselves through it. Eclipse's mouth fell open slightly; it was amazing. It had a purely deep, alien sound to it, and one could easily sense the formality there as well.

Then, the bass dropped. The softness and formality were immediately lost to a kind of feral brutality. Eclipse was stunned by how well it depicted the demon's nature. They were formal and proper, even somewhat kind, to those that they served. However, when their master was threatened, they became a brutal monster with an unquenchable thirst for blood. Yet, the beat stayed elegant, as if saying "I am brutal, but it is elegant brutality."

When the song ended, Eclipse was at a loss. She had no idea what to say. Sebastian smiled triumphantly at the stunned expression across her face. He had done exactly as she had asked, and it was clear that she was impressed. He smirked.

"What do you think of it, master?" he asked somewhat tauntingly.

Without a word the girl threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, surprising him immensely. Before he could react, she withdrew and ran into the production part of the studio, sitting down and jamming her headphones onto her ears. The demon smiled and sat down at his usual spot. His master had been inspired.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**An Idea**

Eclipse sighed and leaned against the wall of the building, watching as Sebastian retrieved the silverware he had used to take down yet another group of Beats thugs. It had been a couple of months since they had encountered the first group, and the demon had quickly devised a way of catching them. Eclipse would walk around the city, appearing as if she were alone. However, Sebastian followed by jumping silently between rooftops, his eyes on his master like a hawk and its prey.

The plan had worked somewhat. While it was true that they had encountered and eliminated several groups of the idiotic thugs, there was one problem. They never ran into anyone who was important enough to know where the base was, or who was leading the gang in the first place. Without this information it was challenging for the demon to carry out his master's wish; and that was starting to become a problem.

Every day that passed made the demon hungrier and hungrier, yet he could not take and eat his master's soul until he had fulfilled his half of the contract. Other souls didn't appeal to his appetite, and he was growing ravenous. However, it was not just the contract that made him uneasy about his master's soul. He was beginning to grow unnaturally fond of the stubborn, eccentric young musician. He was impressed by her dedication to the art, not to mention her willingness to sacrifice herself for it.

Yet he knew that he had to follow the contract through to the end. He sighed softly as he slid the last piece of silverware into his pocket and walked back to his master's side. The girl had a thoughtful look on her face, and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"If we keep going at this rate it could take a few years to track all of them down. We need to find a way to figure out who started it. Take out the leader and the higher-ups, then work down the ladder. Or take them all out at once." she said slowly.

"Indeed. We would need a list of all of the people involved, and any events or meetings they may be planning to do that. The only person who would have that would be their leader..." Sebastian replied.

"Or William."

Sebastian's eyes flashed and began to glow a soft red, his pupils becoming slits.

"Yes, I suppose that work-obsessed Shinigami might have such a list." he spoke tensely, irritation evident in his voice.

"Do you think we could ask to borrow it, if he has one?" Eclipse asked, sensing the demon's anger; he hated the Shinigami, and was not keen on the idea of asking them for help.

"Oh, we could ask. We could always ask. However, I don't think that uptight Shinigami would be willing to give a list of potential meals to a ravenous demon such as myself."

"But we have a contract, he knows you wouldn't just eat all of the souls there."

"Even so, he would be very unwilling to give us the list. He and I have a history, shall we say, and it isn't one full of sunshine and kittens."

Eclipse giggled softly and nodded.

"I wouldn't assume so, considering you don't pay attention to anything if there's a cat or kitten involved. Anyway, we should at least try it. It's better than what we're doing now." she said softly, nodding at the several dead thugs in the alley.

"We would have to go to the Shinigami Dispatch, and I myself cannot take you, as demons cannot enter without a Shinigami guide." Sebastian said carefully, knowing full well that his master had already figured out a way around that.

"I'll give Ronald a call and see if he can take us." Eclipse declared happily, pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket.

The demon growled softly as Eclipse dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that he would rather stab himself in the stomach with a rusty demon sword than see the lawnmower-wielding idiot again. Now he would have to not only be "nice" to the Shinigami, but seek his help as well! Only the thought of granting his master's wish would keep him sane through this venture, he was sure of it.

Eclipse ignored the irritated look on Sebastian's face and waited for Ronald to pick up, smiling when he finally did.

"Hello?" his voice asked, loud enough for the fuming demon to hear.

"Hey, Ronald! Are you busy?" Eclipse asked.

"Ah, no, not really. Why? Wanna grab a bite to eat?" the Shinigami's voice was hopeful, and Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at his childish idiocy.

"Not this time. I actually have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, anything. What's up?"

"Well, Sebastian and I have been trying to get rid of the Beats. You know, that gang that's been killing musicians? Anyway, we need a list of all of their members, base location, and any full-gang events they may be having soon."

"Uh-huh. You made a contract with that demon, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, thought so. Well, looks like I'll have to kill him after you get that gang out of the way. They've been causing a lot of deaths that aren't supposed to be happening, Will's about to go mad."

"Yeah...uhm, does William have a list like the one I described?"

"...yeahhh...why?"

"We need to borrow it. Can you take us to the Dispatch to talk to him?"

Ronald was silent for a moment, then began to speak in a somewhat incredulous tone.

"Let me get this strait. You want me to take you and a demon who most of the staff _personally _despise, myself included now that he's after your soul, to the Dispatch? And you want to ask to borrow a list from William with that noxious beast by your side?"

Eclipse sighed and cast a quick glance at Sebastian, whose face was a stony mask as he listened to them.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"There is no way in Hell I can do that! William would kill me! We can't just let a demon waltz into the Dispatch! You know we keep the souls there! He'd have a feast!"

"He won't, he's in a contract. The only soul he's interested in is mine."

"Which is another reason added to the why we hate him list. I don't know if I could keep myself from shredding him in the lawnmower, and I know I won't be able to stop Alan and Eric from jumping him."

"Please, Ronald? This is really important to me. It's for the music!"

Ronald groaned in defeat.

"Fine. I guess it'll be easier to kill the demon with the staff to help anyway. I'll be there in a few minutes, I've got one more soul to send to Dispatch first."

Eclipse grinned victoriously.

"Thank you, Ron!"

"Meh."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Chaos at the Dispatch**

William T. Spears sat at his desk, an open folder in his lap, scanning over the lists within. His glasses slid a bit down his nose, but he quickly used the end of his Death Scythe, a spear-like rod that could extend, to push them back into place. His cold golden eyes narrowed as he looked again and again over the numbers. No matter how many times he looked over them, they still did not add up. This frustrated the Shinigami beyond belief. He prided himself on being punctual, but if this kept up he would have to put in overtime; and he _despised _overtime.

Suddenly, several loud cries of surprise sounded from outside of his office, followed by loud yelling and the sounds of things being thrown and smashed. William groaned in irritation and smoothed down his somewhat messy dark brown hair before standing up and striding to the door. If that chaos was caused by a certain red-head he was going to personally kill him.

When William opened the door and stepped out, he was met by a scene more chaotic than what he had pictured. Eric, Alan, and Ronald were all tearing the office apart, swinging their Death Scythes wildly. Eclipse was standing as close to the wall as she could get, a terrified look on her face. Grell, the red-head he had previously blamed for the trouble, was grinning and cat-calling. And in the center of all of the chaos was _him_. Sebastian Michaelis. William's glasses flashed, and he felt his blood begin to boil.

"Everyone STOP!" he yelled, growling lowly for emphasis.

The room went silent as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The silence persisted for a moment as the Shinigami tried to process the situation, but it didn't last long; it was broken by Grell Sutcliffe.

"Look, Will~! It's my dear Bassy! My love has come for me at last! I've been waiting for you for so long, my sweet Bassy!" the flamboyant Shinigami grinned and jumped at Sebastian, who was shaking off a shudder of disgust.

The demon easily side-stepped, causing Grell to land face-first at his feet. The Shinigami looked up at him and pouted, then his pointy-toothed grin returned.

"Oh, you've not changed a bit!Your cold nature sends chills up my spine, you handsome devil!" he swooned.

The other Shinigami and Eclipse simply watched as Sebastian shuddered again and pulled a disgusted face, looking like he had just smelled something rotten.

"Please stop saying such vile things. It's simply unsavory, especially in front of my master." the demon growled.

"At least we agree on something." Alan muttered, readjusting his glasses.

"Alan, Eric, and Grell. Get back to work or we'll all be doing unpaid overtime. As for Ronald, Eclipse, and...the noxious beast...I want an explanation. In my office. Now." Will's voice was icy, and Ron and Eclipse both shivered anxiously.

The other Shinigami quickly returned to work as William led Ronald, Eclipse, and Sebastian into his office. As soon as the door was shut firmly behind them, William turned on his heel and glared angrily at them.

"Ronald Knox, would you care to explain why there is a _demon _in the Dispatch?" he hissed lividly.

"He and Eclipse have a contract, and she wanted to talk to you." Ronald's voice was a terrified squeak, and Sebastian smirked in amusement at the man's evident fear.

William turned his head sharply to give Eclipse a chilling glare, and she leaned a bit closer to Sebastian in fear. Sebastian glared back at the Shinigami and wrapped an arm reassuringly around the terrified young woman.

"Stop intimidating her, William. Can we not discuss this like adults?" he growled, his eyes glowing a vivid red.

"You will speak when I address you, demon! Hold your tongue!" William hissed.

Sebastian was about to snap back, but Eclipse nudged him and shook her head at him.

"It's fine, Sebastian. He has a right to be angry. We did cause a lot of chaos back there." she said softly.

"That's not what I'm upset about! Eclipse, you willingly made a contract with a demon? After everything that Eric, Alan, Ronald, and I told you about them you _still _went and did it? You have no idea how much that hurts me! I, who mentored you and came to trust you as another hard worker, even if your job involves music and not souls! And Ronald, Eric, Alan! Your friends! Do you have _any idea _the trouble this is going to put us through? Do you know how difficult it is to kill a demon as old as this one?" William asked, pointing his Death Scythe at Sebastian so that the end was mere inches from the tip of his nose.

"Yes, I know, but I did it for the music, Will! You know how much I love music! It's that one universal thing that we can all understand. And I don't just mean different races of people! Humans, angels, demons and Shinigami alike can all understand the emotions caused by music. I have to save the music, William. And I think my soul is certainly worth saving the music so people of the future can listen to something other than rap. You understand, don't you?"

"No, I don't. The soul is a precious thing, a thing to be guarded and cherished. Not sold to a greedy demon to gobble up without any respect or care for what it is!"

"I did it for the music, and Sebastian is very respectful of my soul. I trust him to take care of it after this. I trust him to put it to use as a good meal. And I hope he never forgets what this strong soul was fighting for. The freedom to make any kind of music you like without being afraid for your life."

William sighed and slumped back, falling tiredly into his chair. He looked at Eclipse and Sebastian silently over the rims of his glasses. He suddenly looked much older than he was; it was evident that the Shinigami was overworked, and in need of a break.

"I'm too tired to deal with this. I'll kill the demon later. What do you want from me, Eclipse? What can I do to help you?" he asked quietly, all of the spirit gone from his now weary voice.

"We need the list of all of the Beats Gang members, and their information." Eclipse replied softly.

William grabbed the folder he had been looking through and tossed it at them. Sebastian caught it easily and scanned through it before nodding at his master. She sighed and cast a sorrowful glance at Will.

"At least you won't have to worry about them anymore." she tried to reassure him.

"Yes, but at what cost? Your soul? To me, dear little girl...that's not worth it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Attack and Defend**

The day had arrived; well, the night. Sebastian and Eclipse sat on the roof of the building, watching from above as people began to filter inside. It was a simple enough design, two story, boarded up windows. The ideal place for a large group of people to get together to talk about killing people for conformism. Eclipse grit her teeth and looked away with a snort, her eyes narrow and glinting with anger.

"To think, they've been right under our noses this whole time, Sebastian! Just downtown, in one of the abandoned storage buildings! Without that list from Will it might have taken years to find this place." she grumbled, feeling very uneasy.

Sebastian simply nodded, watching his young master closely. This was the night he would fulfill his contract. He would kill every single human inside without bothering to ask why or how they had done any of this. He was going to end them. Which meant that this was Eclipse's last night. By the next morning Sebastian would have killed her and eaten her soul. His eyes blazed a bright pinkish-red at the thought.

"They're almost all inside. Are you ready, Sebastian?" Eclipse asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, my lady, but are you? After this our contract must be completed; I have to take your soul." Sebastian whispered.

"I've done all I wanted to do. We're saving the music, and that's what matters." she smiled softly and stood up, holding her hand out to the demon.

"This is it, Sebby. It's been nice working with you. You are one Hell of a butler." she said with her characteristic sloppy grin; Sebastian would never forget that grin.

Sebastian smiled, his pointed teeth glinting in the faint light of the slim crescent moon.

"And you are one Hell of a musician. I'll not forget that musical soul of yours. I'm sure I'll be hearing your music in my head for the rest of my life." he replied, bowing.

Eclipse nodded silently, then without warning hugged him. He froze, not sure how he should respond. She let go quickly and did not explain her actions, but returned to her post watching the people below wander into the building. Their grave. Sebastian watched her carefully, a small smile across his thin lips.

Several hundred yards away, the pair was being watched; and Sebastian knew it. Will, Ronald, Grell, Eric, and Alan all stood atop a similar building, the moonlight reflecting off of their glasses. Their expressions were hard and serious; even Grell had a slight frown across his usually split-grinning face. Ronald was shuddering slightly, and it took all of his willpower not to attack the demon now. William noticed and addressed him sternly.

"We wait until after the demon has killed all of the gang members. He will hopefully be at least a bit tired after such a feet. We can snatch Eclipse from him then." he said, his hard green eyes masking his concern.

"I love her," Ronald growled, clenching his teeth " I'm not going to let that _fiend_ take her away. There are some types of music that have to be protected, and she's one of them."

Eric clasped him firmly on the shoulder.

"We'll get her. Keep under control, we're going to need all of our focus for tonight."

Ronald nodded and shifted the weight of his lawnmower over his shoulder. The other Shinigami shifted a bit as well, watching the people walking into the building quietly. There were at least a hundred of them; the demon had likely killed most of the other ones in the weeks leading up to this meeting. He had made his job easier, and the Shinigami's much more difficult.

"Keep a sharp eye. It'll be starting soon. That devil is ravenous, he won't wait for long to start the party." William whispered, and they all nodded stiffly.

On the roof of the gang's building, Eclipse looked over at Sebastian and nodded slowly, a weight falling to her stomach. They were all inside; the attack would begin in mere minutes. All of them were going to die, and from the look on the demon's face, he was not going to hesitate once she gave the order. It wasn't an easy order to give; _kill them_. Eclipse knew that it was not truly her place to decide who lived and died. Yet, she had to do it; for the music.

"My lady?"

Eclipse looked up to see Sebastian watching her curiously, his expression expectant and somewhat sadistic. It was not the face of her kind, caring assistant. That was the face of a demon, cruel, merciless, and sadistic by nature. The face of a creature that was well prepared, and well equipped, to kill as much as it had to to get what it wanted. And he was _hungry._

Eclipse gulped and nodded.

"Do it."

"Order me to do it." the demon hissed, his form beginning to become shadowy as his eyes blazed brighter.

Eclipse shuddered, but knew that she had to obey. The master was also the prey, and the prey could not deny the hunter.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I order you to kill every last person inside the building! Fulfill our contract!" she yelled at him.

The demon grinned widely and bowed low.

"Yes, my lady."

**As you lot have probably guessed, the tale of Eclipse and Sebastian is almost over. It's not my best work, but I am glad that you have been enjoying it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**To Bathe in Blood**

Screams ripped the starry night sky apart like the blades of a Shinigami's Death Scythe. Eclipse couldn't bear to look down through the window on the roof of the building to see what was going on; the sickening sounds of crunching and gurgling rising from below told her enough. Sebastian was not just killing them; it was a _blood bath. _The demon had obviously allowed his raging hunger to take him over, as he was shredding people like paper. Blood spattered up onto the window, and Eclipse struggled not to throw up at the sounds of the carnage.

On the faraway rooftop, Will and the other Shinigami simply stood and waited. The screaming did not bother them; they were well versed in the sounds of death, violent and otherwise. They stood and waited for the sounds of the human's cries and pleas to stop; that was when the real battle would begin. Ronald's eyes narrowed as the cries died down; the massacre was almost done.

"Hurry up, beast. I'm well past ready to end your miserable existence." he growled, tightening his grip on his Death Scythe.

"Soon enough, Ronald Knox." William muttered, growing more tense as the building across the way began to shudder.

"Eh? What is that?" Grell asked, shifting his glasses a bit on his nose.

"Your dear Bassy is tearing the building apart in his careless slaughter." Eric answered, gripping his Death Scythe, a saw, tightly.

"What is he doing? If he keeps that up the building is going to-" Alan was interrupted as the structure did just as he was about to predict; it collapsed.

Dust and chucks of stone flew into the air as the building sank quickly to the ground. Without a word William jumped from the building and began hopping across rooftops. The other Shinigami followed, their expressions hard and serious as the dust began to settle. They reached the structure within seconds of its collapse, and landed directly in the center. They looked around frantically for any sign of Eclipse or the demon, but the night was silent once more. William growled and kicked a stray stone as he noticed a faint white glow coming from beneath the rubble.

"Damn, clever demon! He left the souls of the dead behind! I was certain he was going to eat them! Augh, he's used the collapse to take Eclipse in its cover! Beast knew we were watching them the whole damned time!" he roared in a rage, looking around at the hundred or so souls glowing around them.

"Leave them, come on! We have to find him!" Alan screamed, making to run off.

"No! As Shinigami, it is our duty to gather the souls of the dead so demons cannot scavenge them for meals. We have to claim them, now. Alan, Grell, and Eric. You will stay here and collect the souls, then return immediately to the Shinigami Dispatch Society and catalog them. Ronald, you come with me. We're killing a demon tonight." William's eyes flashed and he ran into the darkness, Ronald close on his heels.

Far off, Eclipse clung tightly to Sebastian's coat as he ran, carrying her swiftly through the streets. His eyes were still blazing red, and his black suit was drenched in blood. Eclipse shuddered and looked back over her shoulder. Had Sebastian not caught her at the last moment, she would have joined the souls floating in the dust back there.

"Sebastian, why are you running so fast? Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"I am taking you to the place where demons claim their sacrifices. There are Shinigami on our tail, trying to save your soul. You are much loved, it seems. Luckily not even a Shinigami can keep pace with a demon. Now, _sleep._" Sebastian looked intently into her eyes as he hissed that last command, and Eclipse immediately found herself getting dizzy.

Within another moment the young woman was unconscious. Sebastian smirked and returned his attention to the path ahead of him, pulling the limp form of his master closer to his chest. Triumph ran hot through his veins, and hunger sat unpleasantly in the pit of his stomach. A narrow smile traced itself across the demon's lips, and he sped up just a bit at the thought of the meal he was soon to enjoy.

"I wonder how such a musical soul will taste? I would imagine it would have to be quite sweet. My master did enjoy her sweets." he glanced down at her with a sinister chuckle.

"Yes, my master, sleep well. You shall enjoy eternal sleep soon enough, and it will be _delicious._"

**The next chapter will be the last. I apologize for this one's shortness, but I am ready to write the last chapter of "A Demon's Favorite Song". I hope all of my Silverlings (that's you lot, if you like my writing) have enjoyed this. If you are expecting a happy ending...come now, don't you know me enough to know how well that little notion is going to turn out? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**End of the Eclipse**

A dull pain throbbed in the back of Eclipse's head, and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She sat up carefully, dazed and confused. Looking around, she realized that she was in what appeared to be a run-down courtyard of a once magnificent castle. It was naught but ruins and chipped stone now, yet there was a kind of archaic beauty to it as the moon illuminated the cold gray stones in its soft white glow. Eclipse was lying on an old stone bench, and she ran her fingers gently over the smooth surface.

"Am...am I dead?" she whispered, somewhat sadly.

"Not yet. That comes momentarily."

Eclipse looked up quickly at the familiar, deep voice. Sebastian stood a few feet in front of her, his red eyes blazing as he watched her. She looked around at the courtyard once again before returning her somber gaze to the demon before her.

"What is this place?" she asked softly.

"It used to be a castle, passed down in a nobleman's family for generations. It fell to disrepair after the family abandoned the grounds, and now demons use it as a sacrificial ground due to its reclusive silence. What do you think of it, my lady?" Sebastian asked, his voice soothing and calm.

"It's lovely. I'm glad no one comes here. People of today would not appreciate its beauty."

Sebastian nodded, then took a step toward her. She watched him with a resigned expression, then gave a small smile.

"Will it hurt?" she asked in the ghost of a whisper.

"A little, but I will be as gentle as possible." Sebastian replied, walking until he was mere inches from her.

"Thank you, Sebastian Michaelis."

The demon smiled and slowly sank to one knee in a deep bow, placing his right hand over his heart. It was his final bow.

"Yes, my lady."

Eclipse sighed and leaned back, waiting patiently for Sebastian to claim his payment. The demon stood and crouched above her, reached up to gently trace his long fingers over her face. He carefully closed her eyelids, not wanting the last thing she saw to be her end. He leaned forward until his lips were so close to hers they brushed against them when he spoke.

"Goodnight, my lady. Sleep well." he whispered before completing the motion.

William and Ronald ran as fast as their burning legs could carry them, eyes steely as the dilapidated castle came into sight. William gave his partner a quick nod, and the lawnmower-wielding Shinigami rushed growled loudly; they were here. They hurried up the steps leading to the courtyard, their teeth bared in rage. It took only a second to get to the courtyard, where both of the Shinigami skidded to a halt.

The demon stood beside a stone bench, upon which Eclipse lay, limp. The color drained from both of the men's faces, and Ronald gave a strangled, animalistic cry before rushing up to her. William was quick to join him, and both fell to their knees in front of her. William took her wrist in his hand and was completely still, feeling for a pulse as Sebastian took several quiet steps away from them. After a moment, William's hands fell limp to his sides.

"We're too late. She's gone." he whispered.

Both Shinigami sat in a stunned silence, taking it in. Ronald quickly broke it with another cry, scooping Eclipse's body into his arms and pulling her close. William watched sorrowfully as Ronald mourned the girl, doing his best to control his own emotions. Ronald growled and looked up to yell something at Sebastian, but the demon was gone.

"That bastard! We have to go after him!" he roared, standing up quickly with the dead girl still in his arms.

"There's no point. Sebastian Michaelis is miles away by now." William muttered hollowly, adjusting his glasses.

"We could still catch him! He can't have gotten to far!"

William sighed.

"He's gone. That's how demons are. They take their prey, then vanish like fog. It's the way of their kind. The way of the scavenger. The lesson of the crow."

**Well, that's it! I hope you all liked reading it as much as I loved writing it! If you liked it, look into my other stuff! I'm always coming up with new ideas! Sayonara for now, my Silverlings!**

**-Silver**


End file.
